The Four Element
by Murderprincess101
Summary: High school teenage girls were chosen to defeat the darkness and to protect the Kingdom of Kohona. They held the power of the four element necklaces. Their power will lead them to hope,trust, love and to victory. First story! I hope you guys like it. XD
1. Prologue

** Hey guys. **

** This is my first story. I really hope you guys like it. **

* * *

The Queen of Kohona was at war with the darkness. As she sat in her throne, her hand over her forehead, she becomes frustrated by the situation she's in. She knew this day will come. Darkness will rise and try to take over her kingdoms, leaving her and her people helpless and weak. She knew she had only one year to defeat the darkness, but didn't know what to do.  
The Queen closed her eyes and said to herself, "What should I do?...Please, Dan,help me." She asked for her deceased lover's for help. She opened her eyes, but nothing happened. With disappointment in her eyes, she got up from her throne and started to walk out of the room.

She heard a door crack open behind her throne. She turned around in shock, leaving her to pause for a moment. "Dan, is that you?" she asked her lover spirit that is with her. She knew there was an old door behind her throne. She and her lover used to sealed the door many years ago before he died, but suddenly, it now appeared to be opening. The Queen knew it was Dan giving her a sign.

She slowly opened the door, but saw nothing but darkness. Suddenly, candles seemed to be litted by themselves. It startled the Queen a little, but she forged ahead. She looked at the old room that she hadn't seen in years and spotted the old table.

As she approached, her eyes widened in shocked at what she saw. "The Four Elements Necklaces," she said murmuring to herself.

" Dan, we made a promise to them we would keep the children safe from all of this," she said with confusion. She took a deep breath and thought for a few moments. " If this is the only way..." she whispered to Dan's spirit. She walked out of the room and sat on her throne again.

"Shizune!" she shouted for her lover's niece.

Shizune quickly walked in and bowed to her royal aunt.

"Yes, Queen Tsunade." She said with forced respect.

The queen held her head up in an intimidating manner as she spoke. Her eyes seemed cold, and she spoke in a serious manner that had no room for argument.

"I want you to summon the warriors."

* * *

_** I know this Prologue is sort, but I promise you I will upload more stories soon.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Hey sorry that I took a while to post up the first chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. This story is sorta slow but, I promise to make it more interesting later on. enjoy the Air Mistress XD

* * *

CHAPTER 1: Air Mistress

~*TEMARI*~

"Summon the warriors"

*BEEP BEEP.. BEEP BEEP*

Temari was awaken from her dream by her alarm clock. She quickly turned off her alarm and sat up from her bed. While rubbing her tired eyes, she thought about her dream. Every night when she goes to bed, the same dream kept replaying itself over and over again. This had been going on for three weeks already. "What does this mean," she murmur to herself.

After thinking for a moment she looked at her alarm clock. She only had 20 mins before school starts. "Oh shit," she said in frustration. She quickly got out of bed, dressed into her school uniform and hurried in the bathroom to fix her hair. Once she was done, she grabbed her backpack and keys before leaving her house and locking the door.

While walking, she felt a strong, winter breeze hit her face. Temari stopped and closed her eyes. Something about the wind always made her so happy and full of energy. As Temari continued walking again, the wind continued to pick up.

She saw a park that reminded her of a clear green meadow. She smirked and started to run through it. While running her speed started to increase, feeling more of the wind hitting her.

When she started to get tired, she slowly reduced her speed back to a walking pace. Painting, but still having a smile on her face, she closed her eyes again and tired to get her breath back. As she slowly opened her eyes again, she looked around the park. She noticed a man leaning against a tree staring straight at her . Temari stare at the stranger and studied him. He wore n armor looking suit with a cape. He looked like someone from the 19th century english guards. He even wore his hair up in a ponytail.

As strange and awkward it was for him to stare at her. She quickly looked away and walked passed him. As she was walking away she turn to see if he was still looking at her, but the man was gone. Temari looked around in shock. "What...? Where did he..?" She said as she searched the wide, open park. She looked at the tree he had been underneath, but saw no signs of the figure who had once been there. She thought she might have imagined it but couldn't get the feeling of being watched out of her mind. She quickened her pace as she continued to head towards her school.

When she finally arrived at her school, she looked back one more time to make sure that medieval-times pervert wasn't following her. Being in on all-girls school, she hoped that her [possible] pervert stalking someonelse.

She ran to her classroom, hoping she wouldn't be late. She arrived just as the bell rang and quickly took her seat. She couldn't. Get the feeling of being watched by that guy; making her feel a little worried. Hours pasted and school was over. Temari saw a group of girls standing in a circle. As she approached she heard them all chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" In unison. Temari narrowed her eyes at the crowed.

" Great another fight," she sighed.

She hated the girls at her school. They only fight for stupid things, they should be fighting over someone they should protect not like fighting over a guy that cheated on them or something like that, but Temari doesn't really care. As long as she wasnt involved in those type of things, then she would be good with it.

She avoided the fight, by putting her earphones on. So she can ignore the annoying crowed. While walking there were some guys that were hitting on a girl from her school.( She knew by the uniform she was wearing.) Temari took her earphones off to hear what hell they were saying.

" I'm sorry, I'm not interested." The girl said.

"Come on, I know you like swimming naked in that lake we owned and you don't want anyone to know about that do yeah," said a guy with black hair while smirking.

The girl's eyes widen, then looked sad. She slowly lower her head and nodded without looking at him. Another guy with brown hair touched her arm and slowly stroke her hair.

This made Temari so angry. Guys taking advantage of girl's, is so not cool. She couldn't stand it. So she stepped in.

"Hey she ain't interested. You can't force anyone to go out with you just by blackmailing them" she said it truthfully. Both guys looked at her. They gave her a cold stared. "Beat it bitch this ain't none of your business," said the guy with black hair that said it rudely

"You guys are idiots you think you can get any girl you want just by black mailing them. To me you guys are a bunch of man whores."

The guy with brown hair was sick of her talking smack to him and his friend. "Stupid bitch you better shut the fuck up."He ran over and tried to punch Temari in the face, but suddenly,a force of pressure blocked him from punching her face. The girl from her school quickly ran away. The guy with the black hair ran after her.

Temari quickly put her hand on his chest. She felt the force of the wind touching her. All of a sudden the man flew 10 feet away from her. The guy was knocked out from hitting his head on the ground. Temari's eyes widen. "What the hell!" She said in shock. She didn't know what the hell happened. She wasn't strong or anything and the guy was stronger and taller. How could she had enough force to push him that far out.

She heard a clap that scared her. She turned around and saw the man from earlier at the park. Still wearing the same armor suit with the cape that he had on earlier. "Bravo," he spoke for the first time to her. "Who the hell are you? Why are you stalking me pervert?" She said nervously.

"I'm no pervert. My name is Shikamaru Nara and I'm from the Kingdom of Kohona. My Queen summoned me to get you" He said in a respective manner .

"Me? What the hell do you want from me. This isn't no medieval time period. So you can cut the crap," she said getting frustrated and scared. Hoping this is some kind of prank he's doing.

He bowed to her and said, "Temari you are chosen by birth to become The Air Mistress. You have the power to control air and command it for your every needs." " Your crazy!" She said shouting thinking that she is not getting anywhere into this guys head to realizes he is an idiot.

"Then tell me this Air Mistress. Have you been feeling the need to feel more of the wind once it hits you or perhaps when it gives you full of energy." He said staring straight at her.

Temari eyes widened in shock again. "Ye.. yes," she hesitated. Knowing that he was totally right about the things he just smiled and said,

" My Air Mistress do not be frighten. I will be your warrior and your protector. I know this is all new to you but.." "But why me, why can't you have someonelse take my job. I don't want to be an Air whatever you call me." She said while interrupting him. "Like I said Air Mistress you are chosen by birth and you held the power that is passed down from you and your real mother."

Her eyes widen again. "You know my mother. No Air Mistress, I was a newborn before she...?" He paused then continued. "There is no time for me to explain now Air mistress. He undid a button from a pouch he was caring and dugged his hand in and grabbed something that looked like powder.

"Wait! Please I want to know more about my mom," she begged. "You will. Now sleep Air Mistress I promise I will answer your question once your awaken again." He said while blowing the powder to her face, causing her eyes to get heavy and closed. Her whole body gave out on her. Causing her to fall but lucky the warrior Shikamaru caught her from falling.

He touched her face and realized she was very beautiful. "You are very strong Air Mistress. Let the air guide you and soon you will find your way," he said while continuing touching her face. He stopped and grabbed a small yellow stone that was in his pouch. He looked at the stone and said, "Air I wish to go back to Kohona," he said it with focus and slam the stone to the ground, causing it to break into little pieces. All of a sudden, a strong force of wind, circled around them like a tornado. The wind picked up speed making them vanished without a trace.

* * *

_**I'm going to try to post Chapter 2 up as soon as possible. This week I had a Thanksgiving break. So I was able to post chapter 1 up. Since I'm going back to school soon I have less time too do this, but I promise I will try to post Chapter 2 up eventually. The next Chapter will be call "Earth Mistress"**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long . I have been super busy from school and work. I want to say thank you so much for being patient. I made the story extra long for you guys. So here is Earth Mistress. Enjoy :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: Earth Mistress

~*INO*~

"Summon the warriors"

Ino woke up, heart pounding, and looked around her room; telling herself it was just another dream. She sat up and stretched out her arms before laying her head back down on her soft pillow. She sighed, breathing in and out through her nose, thinking about the dream she had just had. For three weeks she had been having the same dream over and over again. She knew something was going to happen. It just made her constantly made her anxious not being able to know what was going to occur soon.

While laying and thinking about it, a strange feeling came over her. She quickly turned her head to look at her Alstroemeria flower that her best friend gave her. She had read that the Alstroemeria flower was the symbol of friendship, which made it a perfect gift to represent the bond between them.

She got out of her bed and walked towards the shelf the flower was on. She always had to stand on her tippy-toes and stretch her arms above her head to reach the pot that the flower was in.(Why didn't she ever put in on a lower shelf?)

Ino loved to care of plants and animals. They gave her a sense of joy when she'd see them, and felt worried if they were harmed. [She didn't want to tell anyone about her ability, including her parents and best friend. So she kept the secret to herself. Taking care of plants and animals isn't a special power. It's just kindness. Can she miraculously cure them?)

As she held the pot in her hands, she could tell that the flower was depressed on top of the dark shelf where sunlight hardly went. It couldn't grow and the air quality was too poor with all the dust.

Ino moved the flower down next to a window. She opened the curtains and allowed sunshine to hit the flower. Ino felt the flower was pleased and loved. She smiled at the flower and gave it a soft pat before turning away from it. Ino walked towards her closet and pulled out her school uniform.

She undressed herself and quickly put her uniform on. After, she brushed her long blonde hair; putting it up in a ponytail and pulling her bangs to one side. Finally, she went down stairs, grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

She walked down to the end of her driveway before she noticed her best friend standing outside of her house. Her eyes were closed, allowing her to take in the full feeling of the sunshine hitting her face.

"Umm.. Sakura," she said, interrupting her friend's trance.

Sakura automanically turn around, looking straight at Ino. "Oh hey" she said smiling.

Ino giggled. "Did I disturb your relaxation, Sakura?" Ino asked and poked Sakura arm.

"Oh no, I was just... day dreaming. That's all."

"About...?" Ino replied.

"Nothing. Just being wired lately, I guess." Sakura smiled.

"Oh, okay then. Let's go to school before were late."

They walked in the same pace as one another, looking at the various houses in the neighborhood. Ino looked at the plants and flowers that were on many of the front lawns. She looked at the colors and could see how beautiful they were from far away. She looked ahead and noticed a large dog running towards her. She tried to move out of its way, but was too late to move before it ran into her; causing her to fall backwards onto the pavement. She was grateful her backpack was able to break her fall.

Her eyes grew wide open in shock. She looked up at the dog sitting on top of her. She was slightly frightened, but she knew that the dog wouldn't attack her. She was more worried at its massive weight restricting her breathing.

The dog seemed excited to see her; though, she couldn't figure out why. The dog reminded her of a large lion; just with brown floppy ears and white fur.

"Ino!" she heard Sakura yell, worried that her best friend might of been hurt. "Get off of her you stupid dog!" Sakura yelled as she pushed the dog off of Ino.

Once Sakura laid her hands on the dog. Ino felt the dog was getting a burning sensation on the right side of it's ribs where Sakura was pushing it. It barked in pain before jumping off of Ino and running away hurt. Ino rolled over. She looked around for the dog, but had lost sight of it. Ino looked at Sakura, noticing that she looked worried.

"Sakura," she asked, breaking the silence. " Are you okay." Ino got up from the ground and looked at her best friend.

Sakura looked at Ino. "I'm fine. Let's just go, okay?" she said, walking away.

Ino caught up to her and put her hand on her shoulder. "Sakura, what's wrong? You know you could always tell me."

"Ino! Just drop it, okay?!" Sakura yelled at Ino enraged, leaving them both in complete silence for a momment. Sakura sighed, "I'm sorry... It's just... today isn't my day. So can we just please drop this?"

Ino looked at her friend's face, seeing that it was full of sadness. She knew if she doesn't want to talk about it, it was something that was truly hurting her.

Ino had a small, sad smile on her face. "All right, Sakura. If you don't want to talk about it, then I will respect your decision, but whenever you're ready to talk about it, you know I'm always here to listen. "

Sakura smiled. "Thanks Ino."

They continued walking to school side by side. While they were walking, Ino felt the a presence. She turned slightly to looked behind her and saw the dog again looking at her. She didn't feel comfortable approaching it while she was with Sakura, so she continued walking.

"Akamaru," a man's voice appeared.

Ino saw a man wearing armor with a cape attached. He was wearing a black headband on his head and had red painted slash marks on the side of his cheek. His brown hair that was short and spikey.

As the dog approached him, the man pet it. Ino assumed he owned the dog. She stumbled on an uneven peice on the pavement. She turned her forward, to see where she was walking, but when she turned back, but when she turned back, the two had disappeared. As soon as she turned her head back. They were both gone.

Ino stopped, causing Sakura to pause too. "What happen?"

"Nothing. I thought I saw something," she responded before she continued walking to school.

Once they arrived at school, they headed to their separtate classes.

"See you at lunch, Sakura," she called back as she headed south to the quad.

"Okay, see you later."

Ino arrived in her classroom five minutes before the bell rang. Nobody was in the room except for her english teacher. Her teacher looked up and smiled at her. She ignored him and opted to take her seat. Ino felt his gaze but continued to ignore him and took her english book out before opening it on her desk.

Her teacher walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. He leaned down to removed a stray blonde hair away from her neck. He pressed a gentle kiss on her exposed collar bone.

"I missed you, love," he said softly, leaving a trail of soft kisses up her neck. The trail continued her up jaw and finally concluded when he reached the corner of her lips. She turned away before he could make full contact with them.

"You know you should stop before you get yourself fired," she said, looking into his eyes.

He is a handsome man for someone in his early thirties. He had a few grey hairs, but they were in the right place to make him look sophisticated and wise without making him look old. He wore circular, Harry Potter-looking glasses that all the kids liked to make fun if him of. He was a nice, good looking man, but she always felt like he was using her for some reason.

She regretted the day she lost her virginity to him and for being with him in the first place, even though she knew it was wrong. She was most upset that she knew she couldn't change anything she already had done.

"Ino, I love you. Please, just come back to me," he told her softly while holding her by her hand.

She took her hand out of his grasp. "Please, Mr. Yakushi. I don't want to be with you anymore."

"Huh... You're calling me Mr. Yakushi again? You already know my real name, Ino, why won't you use it?" he asked with disappointment.

"That implies that I am intimate with you. Since I am not, I must call you what I call my other elders. Things between us have changed and I suggest you move on with your life, ." Ino told him before looking away from him.

Mr. Yakushi opened his mouth to say something else when the door opened behind them. Ino and both looked at the girl standing in front of the door.

"Hello, Hinata" Mr. Yakushi said calmly.

Hinata stared at the both of them a few seconds before finally saying hello. She walked across the classroom and took her seat next to Ino's.

He looked down at Ino for a few seconds as he decided to ignore him again. He sighed and walked over to his desk and ignoring her through the day.

More students arrived to class and quickly took their seats. A few seconds before the bell rang, Temari arrived and quickly took her seat in front of Ino. Ino could hear her breathing heavily. She must have had to run to get here on time, she thought.

As hours passed, she went for lunch meet up with Sakura. When Ino arrived in the cafeteria, she didnt see her best friend anywhere in the crowd. She found a table to sit and ate her lunch; continually looking around for Sakura.

After a while, Ino pulled out her cellphone and sent a text to Sakura.

'HEY, WHERE ARE YOU?'

Ino waited for Sakura's reply, but didn't receive one. Ino thought it was odd, but put it in the back of her mind as the end of lunch bell rang.

Before she knew it, Ino was walking out of school yard on her way home. She saw one of her classmate, Temari, was also heading out the same way as her. She noticed Temari looking toward a group of girls chanting "Fight!"

Ino walked over to the scene and was surprised to see her friend, Sakura, in the middle of the fight. Her eyes widened and she quickly squeezed her way through to the front of the crowd.

Ino saw a girl laying on the ground, grabbing her arm in pain. Ahead, she saw her friend, Sakura, breaking through the other side of the crowd. She tried to follow her, but she was swallowed up into the crowd; causing her to have to fight her way through.

"Sakura!" She shouted, trying to run after her. She pushed her way through the crowd, finally reaching the outside, but lost sight of Sakura.

"Sakura!" She shouted again. "Sak.." Ino paused when she saw the large dog from earlier looking back at her.

Ino went down on her knees and lifted her arm up towards the dog. "Come here boy," she smiled at it. (Totally forgetting about Sakura.)

The dog came as commanded and sat in front of Ino. It stuck its tongue out and licked her hand. Ino giggled and pet his furry, white head.

"So is your name Akamaru?" She expected him to bark or play around. Instead, she got a response that shocked her for a lifetime. "Yes, that's my name." Ino eyes widened and quickly flinched her hand away from the dog. "Y-you just talked!?" She scratched the back of her head, thinking about how crazy she sounded. Dogs couldn't talk...right?

"Yes, I have spoken to you, Mistress," the dog responded, but his mouth didn't move. It was he was communicating with her by telepathic methods.

"Holy shit, you did talk." Ino knew she had an ability to care for plants and animals, but she never thought she'd have a conversation with a dog.

The dog bowed in respect. "Yes, Earth Mistress."

Ino swallowed and looked at the dog. "Umm...who's Earth Mistress?"

"You are." A voice came from behind her. She turned around, startled, and saw the same man that she had seen earlier. He had a serious face and stared at her.

"Who are you and why can your dog talk?" Ino said, freaking out a little.

"Be calm, Mistress. I am a warrior for my Queen and for my kingdom named Kohona." He said, bowing with respect. "You were choosen from birth to become the Earth Mistress. You hold the power to command Earth and mother nature's creatures."

Ino was a suspicious of the stranger that stood in front of her- even if he was cute- but, she something made her want to believe him. She has never told anybody about her ability, but some how, he knew.

"I tested you to make sure you really were the Earth Mistress and you passed."

"Test? What test?" she asked, confused. His gazed went from Ino to his dog. The dog walked towards his master and sat right next to him. "My trusted companion, Akamaru, was your test, Earth Mistress. In my clan, we raise dogs and wolves. We choose our companion or they choose us. Only the master and the dog can communicate between one another, but the Earth Mistress can understand all animals."

"Umm...I'm sorry I don't understand. How this is a test?"

"You see, Mistress, I'm the only one that understands Akamaru. None of my people can communicate with dogs except their own, but you understood my companion."

He stood up and walked towards Ino until they were a few feet apart from one another. Ino blushed but didn't look away.

He grabbed her hand an looked into her eyes."Earth Mistress, we need your help to defeat the darkness...Just as your mother did years prior to your birth."

"Wait, my mother...? My real mother?" she asked, surprised.

Suddenly, a strong force of wind hit them before vanishing as quickly as it had came. "What the hell was that?!"

"Looks like Shikamaru has the Air Mistress. We better hurry, Akamaru." Akamaru barked in response.

"What Air Mistress?!" Ino asked, her confusion getting the nest of her.

"I can't answer you as of now, Earth Mistress. We're running out of time." The man reached in his little pouch on the side of his hip and scooped up a opaque, white, powder.

"What is that?" she asked, curiosity overlapping her growing fear. She took a cautionary step back from him, afraid he might do something to her.

"Don't worry, Earth Mistress. I won't harm you in anyway. My orders is to keep you safe when I take you to the kingdom."

The warrior raised the powder up to his mouth.

"Wait, I-I don't trust someone who I don't even have a name for," she said quickly, stalling.

He gave her a small smile before responding, "My name is Kiba."

She gave a half smile. "Kiba, you can call me Ino instead of Earth Mistress."

Kiba lifted Ino's right hand up and kissed gave it a gentle peck. "As you wish, Ino."

He quickly blew into the other hand, causing the powder to disperse into her face and the air around them.

She sneezed and her eyes became heavy before she blacked out.

As she started to faint, Kiba stretched out to catch her before she fell. Kiba smiled as a scent of flowers waft up into his nose from her shampoo.

Not wanting to waste time, he carried Ino and called to his companion. "Akamaru, let's go."

The dog lowered himself so Kiba could get on top. Once they were settled on top of Akamaru, Kiba pulled out a small, green stone from his pouch.

"Earth, we wish to go back to Kohna." With great force, he slammed the green stone into the ground, causing it to shatter.

Sudden, a strong, loud earthquake appeared, causing the ground to split. A shiny, green light appeared between the crack.

"Akamaru, this is it. When the ground is wide enough, jump in before the portal closes!" he shouted.

Akamaru waited until the ground was wide enough and jumped in. As three of them spiralled deeper into the green abyss, the portal slowly closed, swallowing up the green light along with it.

* * *

_**I hope you guys like the story. Just in case you guys are wondering why I picked Ino. Well lets just say, in the show she works in a flower shop and her name means a boar( pig). So basically. I think of her as a nature girl in my story, but just incase you dont think so .(Just bare with me) So anyways Im already starting on my next chapter XD. Stay tune for Fire Mistress.**_

_**P.S**_

_**Thank you so much for giving me confidence for my first story. I will try my best to finish the next story faster. XD**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Fire Mistress ~*SAKURA*~

"Summon the warriors" Sakura was never able to finish off her dreams. Her dreams were always stopped by the break of dawn. Whenever the sun rose, she awakened. It always left her frustrated, yearning to be able to finish whatever dream she would be dreaming at the time.

She quickly got out of bed and glanced at her alarm clock. The red numbers blinked 05:00; too earlier to start getting ready for school. She got out of bed and softly padded across the hall to her bathroom.

She opened the door after she finished washing her hands. She stepped out and turned to close the it when another sound caught her attention. He looked down the hall to her mother's room and saw a dark figure coming out. As he it walked down the hall, it noticed Sakura. He then smiled and slowly revealed himself as he moved closer to the open window.

"Your mom was good last night. Here," he handed her a hundred dollar bill from his pocket, "give her this when she wakes up." Sakura begrudgingly stuck out her hand though she didn't want to take the felt disgusted and embarrassed being a daughter of a whore.

"Why didn't you leave the money on her night stand instead of giving it to me?" she asked. "Well... let just say I was going to pay her later on tonight for our next appointment. But, since you're here now, you might as well make yourself this is your rent money. Aren't you ladies behind on your rent anyways?" He smiled at her. Sakura grit her teeth and snatched the money from his hand. He walked around her and headed to the door. As an afterthought, he slightly turned and called over his shoulder,

"Oh yeah one more thing."

Sakura slowly turned toward him, disgust written all over her face.

"You should consider doing what your mom is doing. With your face and that body, you'll have all kinds of clients coming to see you; especially me. I wouldn't mind having a younger woman to satisfy me," he said with a wink.

"You sick bastard!" she shouted at him.

"No, your mom is the sick bastard around here. Remember that." He walked away,laughing.

Sakura ran to her room, and slammed the door behind her. She hated seeing her mother selling her body to other men. She wanted to get away from this type of life. This was all of her dad's fault. If he hadn't have left, or at least had left a little money for her mom, they wouldn't have to suffer with bills or over-extended payments. Why couldn't her mother have found a normal job instead of doing this? Instead, she took the easy way to earn a living. Sakura shut her eyes and crushed the bill in her hand. She hated how thinking of her life always made her just so angry... A weird, tingling feeling of energy flowed up her arm into her hand. Suddenly, black ash poured through her fingers.

She unclenched her hand to find remains of the money, burnt to a crisp. Sakura's eyes widened in shock, not being able to make sense of what had just happened. She stood leaning against the door, silent, until she heard someone outside in the hallways. She peeked and saw another man heading to her mother's room.

Sakura quickly dressed into her school uniform as a reason to get out of the house. She quickly left, ignoring the moaning coming from her mother's room. She took a step out the door and took a deep breath, feeling the sun radiating on her skin. She loved the feeling of warmth it produced. It always made her feel full of energy.

"It's an honor to meet you."

Sakura looked at the tall man that stood on the steps in front of her home . He bowed towards her, making her feel awkward. She gave him a confused look, subtly surveying him up and down. He had black, spiked hair and was wearing a snug, sleeveless, medieval costume that showed off his muscles. They both remained in silence for a few minutes before one spoke. "May I help you?" she asked. "Yes. I am here for you, Fire Mistress," he said in a respective manner. Sakura looked at him even more confused. Fire Mistress? Suddenly, it all clicked. He probably was talking about something sexual her mother specialized in.

"Oh... I see." She narrowed her eyes, and thought he might be another client.

It was a shame knowing that he was just like the other men; just using her mother for their pleasure.

"Well if you're looking for Junko, you're so call 'Fire Mistress' is inside upstairs." Sakura looked away, embarrassed that someone her age had been confused with her mother. She turned to leave, but the man grabbed her arm, stopping her. She turned back to look at him, shocked.

"Fire, please we need your hel-"

"Let go of me you perve!"

she yelled, cutting off his words. Her anger came over her when he still wouldn't let go of her. An intense sort of energy came over her as her anger starts to skyrocket.

Sudden, the man shouted in pain and released her arm. Sakura took it as her chance to run and took off as fast as she could. She didn't stop until he was out of sight and he could no longer hear him.

Sakura ran towards her best friend Ino's house. She looked around, making sure she didn't see him, and took a deep breath of relief. She decided to sit on the curb and wait since she didn't want to wake up her friend early.

She felt warm with the sun radiating on her. She looked up at the beautiful sun and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment. She felt her energy go up, making her forget all her problems. There was something about the sun that made her feel full of strength. It made her feel one with the sun. She was so distracted by the feeling, she failed to hear Ino come up behind her.

"Umm... Sakura" Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Ino. She smiled at her.

"Oh, hey." They talked for a little while before they headed off to school. While walking, Sakura thought of the money that she had burnt. She didn't understand on how she caused it to happen. She didn't recall having a lighter or being near a fire.

Sudden a large dog bumped into Ino and landed on top of her. "Ino!" She shouted in shock, worried that her best friend might be hurt. She tried to get the dog off of her, but it wouldn't move. "Get off of her, you stupid dog!" She continued to yell. She felt energy go through her and grow up towards her arms as she pushed. Suddenly, the dog barked in pain and ran off.

Sakura looked at the dog in confusion. She slowly looked down at her hands and noticed something strange that she hadn't noticed before. Her eyes widened as she saw her arms and hands glowing red. Then slowly died down as she started to panic. She decided to keep quiet about it, not wanting to worry her friend.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Ino asked. Sakura looked at Ino. "I'm fine. Let's just go, okay?"

She walking away in fear. Sakura didn't know what was going on with her. Still felt as if she had some abnormal disease or condition that might put people off. She didn't know how people might react if she were to tell someone. She felt Ino touch her shoulder. She debated telling her best friend, but she decided against it. She wouldn't be able live with herself if she harmed her. "Sakura, what's wrong? You know you could always tell me."

"Ino, I said I am fine! Stop asking me!" Sakura yelled at her, leaving a thick silence between the two. Sakura sigh in regret. She was trying to help her. "I'm sorry…It's just...Today isn't my day. So please, can we just drop this."

"All right, Sakura. If you don't want to talk about it, then I will respect your decision, but whenever you're ready to talk about it, you know I'm always here to listen."

Sakura was glad Ino said those words to her. Ino was always there for her and, for that, Sakura was grateful. She smiled at her.

"Thanks, Ino."

They both continued walking to school. Once they arrived, they headed to their separate classes. "See you at lunch," Ino said.

"Okay, see you later," Sakura respond as she headed off to her class.

As hours flew by, she arrived her fourth period history class. She quickly walked in and sat in the back corner of the room. It was right next to a large window. She sat there quietly, waiting for class to starts. She turned to look out the window, noticing the clear, green meadow. She started daydreaming about the man in the medieval suit, wondering why would a good-looking man like him would want to be seduced by a prostitute like her mom. She doesn't like how things are in her home-life. Girls at her school made fun of her for how she is and because her mother was known for bring tge local whore. She didn't understand why no one ever tried to reach out to her instead of using the information as a cheap bargaining chip whenever they wanted to make her feel bad. Other girls were mean. Just because she didn't have a boyfriend or the newest accessory...she wasn't that different from the rest of them.

The feeling of anger took hold of her. She clenched her left fist, trying to subside it. The feeling of energy rushed through her as her hands started heat up, causing her to look down at her desk in shock. Her hand was glowing red again, creating a large burn mark on the desk. Sakura quickly grabbed her backpack and ran out of the class. She decided to go to the girl's bathroom that was near the cafeteria and hide there.

She sat on the lid of the toilet seat, too afraid to go anywhere else or touch anything. She sat there patiently, waiting for the school to be over. As the hour went by, the lunch bell rang and a few girls filed into the bathroom to do their makeup and hair. Sakura waited until they left before she thought about leaving. She heard another girl come in and wash her hands. Sakura still stayed quiet, hoping the girl would leave soon.

Her phone vibrated, letting her know that she had a text message. She opened up the screen and found it was sent from Ino.

'HEY, WHERE ARE YOU?' She was about to reply back to her friend when the girl that was washing her hands dropped her water bottle. It rolled into Sakura's stall and stopped between her feet.

"Oops, I'm so sorry. could you get that for me please?" the girl asked.

"Umm... sure," Sakura said nervously. She worried something bad might happen if she touched the water. She slowly reached for it and picked it up. Luckily, the water felt was ice cold. She rolled it back under the stall to the girl.

"Thank you," the girl said as she stood.

"No problem, glad to help." Sakura watched the girl stand there for a moment, hearing her drink from the bottle before looking confused and murmuring to herself.

"Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Oh, nothing." the girl replied. "

It's just something i found strange. My water was ice cold a minute ago, and now it's all warm. Well, I guess that's what I get for being too clumsy. Well, bye now. I've got to go. Lunch is over." The girl left the bathroom, leaving Sakura alone and confused.

"Why is this happening to me?" Sakura stayed in the stall for another hour before deciding to leave instead of sitting in the girls' bathroom till school was over.

She peeked her head out of the bathroom door and saw no one in the hall. She quickly walked towards the back of school and ran out of the exit doors.

Out of nowhere, the medieval man appeared. Sakura stopped and ran off in the opposite direction. She when she looked over her shoulder to see if he was following, she say that he wasn't following her. Sakura wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into one of the girls from her school. The collision caused both of them to fall to the ground. "Stupid, Sakura," she groaned. "Can't find anything else to do but knock people down?" Sakura looked up at the girl she knocked down and realized it was one of her bullies, Kin Tsuchi and her friends. She quickly stood up and dust herself off. "Look, it was an accident." She tried to explain. "This guy was chasing me and-"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk… Wow. Is that your excuse, Sakura? A guy is chasing you? It would be a day if any guy would ever want you," they laughed. Sakura looked at her angrily. "You know, Kin, if you would have stayed in school more often, you might have learned a thing or two. You don't have to go out showing off to guys that you are a whore; they already know you are. Kin, in a flash of anger, punched Sakura's face, knocking her down on the ground. Kin's friend circled around them, chanting encouragement to their friend. "Kick her ass, Kin." Kin got on top of Sakura and continued to punch her. Her fist split Sakura'a lip an caused her nose to bleed.

The school bell rang, signaling the end of school. Girls filed out of the school, seeing the fight and decided to run over to watch. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" they chanted. When Kin felt her point had been made, she stopped and grabbed Sakura's hair, using it to pull her face closer to hers.

"This is the last time you make a fool out of me. Now you're my little bitch." Sakura quickly grabbed Kin's right arm, squeezing it with as much force as she could manage. "Let go of me!" Kin yelled.

Sakura ignored her and moved closer to Kin. "I'm not your bitch!" she yelled. Sakura realized Kin was screaming in pain. She quickly let go of her and saw her arm had burn marks. She looked down at her hand and noticed it was glowing. She couldn't believe it. The money, the dog, the desk, the water bottle, and now this. Sakura looked at Kin, who was holding on to her arm in agony. "Oh my god. I'm sorry," she apologize and quickly ran through the crowd, hearing Ino from behind her calling out her name.

"Sakura!"

She ran as fast as she could to get away from the scene. She found an alley and sat on the ground, leaning against the wall. She wiped the blood from her face with her sleeve, feeling pain from her face. She looked up and saw the sun shining down on her. "Please, help me," she begged, closing her eyes. "I would if you would let me, Fire Mistress." Sakura eyes opened and looked up at the man from earlier.

"Look, I'm not your so call 'Fire Mistress'. Just ,please, leave me alone." She stood up and walked past him. "You have been feeling the energy of the fire lately, have you not?" Sakura stopped walking and turned to face him. "What do you mean? Do you know something about this?" She asked, nervously waiting for an answer from the man.

"Yes, I do." He bowed to her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am warrior from the Kingdom of Kohona and my Queen send me to get you, Fire Mistress."

"Why does she need me?" she asked curiously.

"She knew it was time for you to know the truth about yourself and to save Kohona. It is in your birth right to become the Fire Mistress like your mother once was." Sakura gave him a confused look. "My mother, Junko?"

"The mother you have right now is not your real mother." Sakura's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? My real mother is Junko and she-" her words were cut off from a force of wind hitting her and suddenly vanishing.

"What the hell was that?" she asked, confused and panicking.

"Fire, we don't have time we have to-"

"Sasuke!" A man with blonde hair wearing the same costume walked up next to him. "I can't find the Water Mistress."

Sasuke looked at him.

"You idiot. You will find her. The queen gave you supplies. Just use the stone." Sakura just stood there, watching them arguing. She didn't know what they were arguing about. "Is this some kind of a game? Go find the Mistress or something."

They both looked at her. The man with the blonde hair smiled, as if he was surprised to see her.

"Is this the Fire Mistress? How do you know it is her?"

Sasuke didn't respond. He lifted his palm up to the blond-haired man and showed him his burned hand. Sakura gasped, remembering what she did. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Sakura stared at his hand with guilt.

Sasuke grabbed her hand with his non-injured one. " It is alright, Fire" he kissed her knuckles formally, making her blush. Suddenly, there was an earthquake. The ground shook 20 seconds.

"Hurry up and go find her!" Sasuke yelled at the man

"But how?"

"She has her cousin's eyes, you idiot. Remember that?!"

"All right. Sheesh." The man vanished without a trace.

"Whoa. What happened to him?" "Never mind him, Mistress, we have to go." Sasuke reached in his pouch and grabbed a hand full of powder.

"Wait. What are you going to do with me? I didn't say that I was going with you."

"If you do, we can help you maintain your fire ability." Sakura thought about it. She didn't want to harm anyone.

"And don't worry, Fire. I won't let anything happened to you. I promise you that." She looked in his eyes and somehow knew that she could trust him. Sakura nodded her head, giving him permission.

He blew the powder in her face. It cause Sakura to fall asleep as Sasuke carried her. He pulled out a small, red stone from another pouch he had.

"Fire, I wish to return to Kohona."

Sasuke slammed the red stone towards the ground, shattering it. He looked up and saw a large fireball from the sky, aiming towards them. The fireball's figure turned into a phoenix and swirled around them, hot flames surrounding them. The next moment, they were gone.

nt here...


End file.
